This invention relates to shelving particularly for refrigerators, but is equally adapted for utilization in a variety of different environments, such as furniture shelves, cabinet shelves, point-of-sale displays, and the like.
A conventional refrigerator shelf typically includes a substantially planar shelf member, and a pair of metal shelf brackets connected to the shelf member, preferably by an injection molded resinous peripheral encapsulation, rim or border. The support brackets typically include a pair of hooks which are received in pairs of slots carried by vertical shelf supports, channels or tracks secured to or forming an integral portion of a rear wall of a refrigerator compartment. The shelves can be step-adjusted along the vertical supports in a convention manner by hooking and unhooking the shelf brackets relative to the vertical supports or tracks. The latter is readily accomplished when the shelf is devoid of any products/articles. However, if relatively heavy products are supported upon the planar shelf member of the shelf, it is not uncommon for the weight and imbalance of the products to cause the shelf and the products thereon to dislodge and/or drop with attendant damage (breakage, spillage, etc.). At times a cantilevered shelf with articles/products thereon is partially unhooked from the vertical support rails of the refrigerator compartment and tilts or cants which causes the articles/products to slide off the shelf with resultant damage even though the shelf itself does not drop. Therefore, cantilevered shelves which are designed to be step-adjusted relative to shelf tracks or channels provided on the rear wall of a refrigerator are susceptible to damage during adjustment, along with the products/articles supported thereon.